star fox 2: the aparoid assault 2
by kristinalprime23
Summary: the aparoids have once again returned but this time in the adventure timeline of the series. kristonal prime and his team star fox 2 has faced them once before and now they have to fight them again? will things happen just like in star fox assault or will things be different then last time, FIND OUT IN STARFOX 2: THE APAROID ASSAULT 2. rated teen for nudity,and blood, au, (k x oc).


**_STAR FOX 2.0_**

 ** _the_** ** _aparoid assault 2._**

"incoming message from general pepper, priority one." Rob said and I responded.  
"put it up on screen rob." I ordered.  
"affirmative." Confirmed rob.  
"(fanfare) GENERAL PEPPER HERE, KRISTOFF, HOW ARE YOU?" asked general pepper.  
"I am fine general what can I do for you?" I replied.  
"I WANT YOU AND YOUR TEAM TO CHECK OUT A DISTRESS CALL ON THE PLANET SAURIA, FOX'S TEAM WENT THERE FOR A VACATION BUT HAS NOT RETURNED, SO I NEED YOU AND YOUR TEAM TO FIND THEM AND BRING THEM HOME." General pepper said.  
"understood general pepper." I stated.  
"GOOD LUCK WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU, PEPPER OUT." Said general pepper.

"All aircraft report in." I ordered over the coms. My team responded, being from star fox assault made my job easier.

"Falco 2 here I'm fine" said Falco Lombardi 2.  
"peppy 2 here all systems go." Answered peppy hare 2.  
"Krystal 2 here I'm fine." Responded Krystal 2 who I nicknamed kursed which she didn't mind at all about.  
"slippy 2 here I'm ok." Slippy toad 2 responded as he usually did.  
"fox 2 here reporting in." fox 2 said through his com-link.  
"kristonalprime here right guys lets rock and roll." I said through my com and together we rocketed toward sauria.

"We're approaching sauria, open the wings." I said.

"Switching to all-range mod." Fox mccloud 2 said.

"what the heck?!" I heard Falco shout. "what happened to the great fox 2?"

"rob scan the wreckage for survivors" I ordered.

"AFFERMATIVE scanning in progress" rob said.

"scan complete, life signals found." Answered rob.

"rob how many are there?" I asked him.

"3 life signs matching Krystal 2, Falco 2, and slippy 2." Rob stated.

"team scan the area around the krazoa temple and the area's surrounding thorntail hollow." I ordered.

"YES SIR" replied my team.

"kursed you're with me, fox, you, peppy and Falco are to head to the krazoa temple, slippy you are to scan the area around the hollow." I ordered.

"roger that." Said fox.

"understood kristonal prime." Replied slippy.

"I'm ready" said Krystal.

When Krystal and I arrived at the crash site I saw three figures standing by the wreckage looking miserable.

"what happened?" I asked.

This universes Krystal groaned holding her arm in pain, explained that when they were about to leave, something came out of nowhere and took them by surprise during the fight the great fox 2 was heavily damaged and ended up crash landing back on the planet sauria, during that time they fought valiantly to fend off their attackers who fled after shooting them down and the rest was finished.

"that's one heck of a story" I commented.

"yes, but um to avoid confusion between us kristoff, could you call me by that nick name you called me before?" Krystal two asked.

"of course, kursed." I stated.

I then wrapped a bandage over Krystal's arm to hold a splint and a sling.

"Krystal your forearm and hand is defiantly broken but repairable, until I can get my medic down here I can't let you use your arm, so I am placing it in a sling and splint to keep the bones from breaking any further." I said to her.

She understood and let me take care of her arm.

Kursed looked at me dreamingly and sighed as she watched me work.

Falco chuckled.

"you look like you have a crush on him eh kursed?" he said with a small laugh only for slippy to hit him on his already hurting head.

"YEOUCH" shrieked Falco in pain.

"leave Kursed alone and mind your own dang business "scolded slippy.

Later I received a call from my peppy to bring those I found with me to the outer edges of the krazoa palace.

When we arrived what we saw was more gruesome then Falco 2's cooking.

There was fox with his leg broken and his eye gouged out.

"blimey, fox what did this to you?" I asked.

Fox couldn't answer because he had lost his ability to speak the only thing that came out of his mouth was a groan of pure agony.

"it doesn't look good kristonal prime his leg has been completely broken off and his eye is gone." Said Falco 2.

"peppy what happened these three told their story but what happened?" I asked the veteran flying ace.

"after the great fox 2 crashed like they said, we were fighting off our attackers when fox here took a direct hit and ejected from his arwing before it hit the ground." Peppy explained. "fox then fought his attacker hand to hand but he ended up losing more than his sight, the attacker made sure that fox could not use his leg ever again and ended up severing it permanently" he finished after he saw me turn greener and greener he and my team members jumped back away from the blast that I had spewed out of my mouth.

" oh fox" I said. "did you guys at least see what your attackers where?"

Fox McCloud then said the one thing that caused both myself and my team to freeze in our tracks.

"these attackers, (cough-cough) they were aparoids." He said.

We all looked at each other in shock.

"APAROIDS?!" we shouted in shock.

"yes" said fox weakly.

I sighed.

"these things again?" I said with a groan. "once was enough but twice? After this I am surely going into retirement."

I then called rob to have the remnants of the great fox 2 salvaged and a medical team bring the wounded to the ship.

When we arrived back on board the great fox III we went straight to the monitor and phoned general pepper.

"general pepper come in" I said.

(fanfare)"GENERAL PEPPER HERE, HAVE YOU FOUND FOX AND HIS TEAM?" general pepper asked.

"we have general but they are in bad shape and fox has lost his eye and his right leg and Krystal has her arm and hand broken and the great fox II was completely destroyed, by an enemy that me and my team has face before." I said.

"WHO ARE YOU REFERING TO?" asked general pepper in confusion.

"it appears that the aparoids have invaded this universe's lylat system, we fought them before in our own timeline but we had good results after the final battle on the aparoid home world." I explained, "these aparoids once took out an entire squadron of cornerian vessels. and they even nearly destroyed cornerian city and nearly turned our own universe's general pepper in to one of them however we did not count on the fact that pigma that neomatic slimeball, got turned into one of these aparoids." I explained further.

"HMM, I SEE, WHAT BECAME OF YOUR GENERAL PEPPER? IF YOU DONT MIND ME ASKING?" general pepper asked.

"he fell ill and ended up retiring and our peppy hare became his replacement." I said then turned to our general peppy hare. " isn't that right general hare?"

peppy just chuckled.

"right you are kristonal prime." he said.

"WELL I SEE THAT I KNOW WHO TO ASK TO BE MY REPLACEMENT IF THAT SENARIO DOES COME TRUE HERE." said general pepper.

I chuckled and then said that his counterpart has our frequency and could contact us for updates.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
